The Decay
by Eat The Rude
Summary: The tale of distortion of an innocent being...how one could become so rotten by the act of a single, mischievous god. But Love...obsession...never dies. Loki/OC. [rated T for now. May change to M later]
1. A Little Note

**To everyone who was reading this, ****I would like to apologize. I had lost the email to this account, so I was not able to update it. I finally found it, so I can continue. ****I am editing the chapters I had posted. but minor changes, so please be patient with me.**

**I will post new stuff soon.**

* * *

First, a little note to get the story started...

**Thor, the movie/comic/etc, as well as Norse mythology do not belong to me**.

**Nothing belong to me, except for my character and the plot to this story**_**.**_

I'm just writing this for pure fun.

I need to let my overactive imagination out sometimes**.**

The main character's name is Rica, and it is pronounced: Ree-ka

RI as in READ and CA as in CARP

But in order to fit everything, I had to make a few minor changes. So some characters are not the gods of what I have stated in this story. For example, Idunn is not the god of Wisdom, etc.

Little bit of Norse Myth:

Vanaheim is another realm of the gods. While Asgard's gods are known for strength, power and combat skills. The gods that inhabit Vanaheim are called Vanir, and they are associated with fertility, wealth, wisdom, and the ability to tell the future. And instead of physical combat as their main form of power, like the Aesir (gods who live in Asgard), Vanir use sorcery. Like Loki.

Also, I did not want Rica to see the future, cause that would make a really boring story, when the main character already knows everything.

This story may get a little dark, because I want to explore the dark side of Loki, as well as relationships. I'm not saying "Dark side of relationships" as in rape and torture or anything. I'm just saying its not going to be a comical, marshmallow, happy love story.

ps. I cannot promise to update everyday, because I am very busy with college courses, as well as two jobs, and sorting out graduate school, moving, etc.

Sorry! I will do my best!

the story will start a little before the movie, and then go straight into it. I will try not to stray far from the movie's plot.

xoxo Bokura


	2. Rot

**To everyone who was reading this, ****I would like to apologize. I had lost the email to this account, so I was not able to update it. I finally found it, so I can continue. ****I am editing the chapters I had posted. but minor changes, so please be patient with me.**

**I will post new stuff soon.**

* * *

Thor, the movie, as well as Norse mythology do not belong to me.

The only thing that belongs to me is Rica, and the story. I'm just writing this for pure fun. I need to let my overactive imagination out sometimes.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Rot**

The princess of Vanaheim rushed to the golden hall of Asgard, eyes wide with admiration, and heart full of curiosity. She had never visited the royal grounds before; only stories from her childhood told of its glory.

"It is magnificent." She whispered under her breath, her lips turning into a small grin. She still clutched her dress tight, remembering to keep the hem of her dress clean and presentable. She continued to look around the royal grounds, hoping to keep her overactive mind occupied with thoughts other then meeting the royal family of Asgard.

Her heart fluttered, and her stomach churned with nervousness. And yet she kept her head high, her back straight, and tried to keep a positive air.

"I will never understand your fascinations with architecture." Her twin brother approached her with a gentle chuckle.

"And I can never understand how you can keep your white cloak clean, without the use of sorcery," she began, her smile widening, "oh! And your rabid fascination with women!" Tapping an accusing finger on his chest, she added. "Now that is a true mystery, dear brother."

"The day you find your king, I will remind you of your words." He shot back at her, offering his arm for her to take. "Come sister," he smiled at her as she took his arm. "Mother and Father are waiting. We do not want to be late to meet the King and Queen."

The royal family of Vanaheim was lead into the great hall of Asgard, where King Odin and his wife, Queen Frigga welcomed them with warm hearts. "Lodurr, Idunn," King Odin stepped down from his throne to approach the Vanir.

"Odin," the king of Vanaheim greeted in return, exchanging hands. "It has been a long time, my friend. Many hardships have come and passed between us."

"And yet you still honored our friendship and the union of Asgard and Vanaheim."

"You would have done likewise," Lodurr nodded at the man in front of him, his clouded eyes mystically finding Odin's. While Odin had only lost one eye in battle, Lodurr has unfortunately lost his sight completely. It was difficult for him at times, to live completely in darkness, to never enjoy the deliciousness of sight, but they both knew that the sacrifices they both made brought the peace they now had. "But let us look to the future, my friend." He turned to his wife and they both introduced their queens, an equal look of pride in the gods' eyes.

"I hope there are fair maidens to your liking, Meili," the princess whispered to her brother as she waited for the gods to finish getting reacquainted. "Asgard is known for their power, pride and skill in combat. For your sake, I hope the goddesses are not as large as the men. Unless you like women who are more muscular than you are, of course." She stuck her tongue out in jest, teasing him.

"And you, Rica," he mocked her back, "I know you are just waiting for a god to literally sweep you off our feet with a single flick of his wrist." He flexed his bicep and pretended to pick her up, earning a giggle from Rica, which she stifled by shielding her mouth with a slender hand.

"I am not shallow!" She couldn't stop her giggling, so she let go of her brother's arm and decided to move away from him, for her own sake. But before doing so, she whispered her final words "but I do like my men tall, lean and witty."

"You have always liked them willowy."

"And you have always loved your women with bosoms that fit perfectly in your palm." she stepped away from him but mouthed back, knowing he could read her lips. She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. She was enjoying mocking him.

Before Meili could shoot back another comment, the God of Wisdom spoke his name, turning to present his son to the King and Queen. And so he did, with much perfection, like any other prince.

Rica was called upon next, her heart fluttering uncontrollably once again. Head held high, perfect posture, gentle smile, wide attentive eyes, smooth steps…she was able to remember everything her mother had taught her. After all, her mother was the Goddess of Youth. She knew how to enhance her best features, and taught her daughter well.

"Your city is glorious, my Lord." Rica curtsied and then returned to her place beside her brother.

Her heart was not fluttering anymore. It was now pounding in her ears. She had heard numerous times from her dear friends back home, about how agreeable the heir to the throne was, and in great detail; from the handsomeness of his features, to the definition of his perfect muscles.

He was the god every young goddess wanted to marry. He was rumored to be perfect. Fit to become the perfect king, the perfect husband, and the perfect father. She had previously stated her likeness for willowy men, but from all the rumors about his good nature, she couldn't help but keep her mind open.

Love is always spontaneous.

"My first born, and heir to the throne," Odin began, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder, "Thor."

And goodness, did he live up to her expectations. The rumors were indeed true. He was the god of beauty and all things perfection. His golden locks fell perfectly against his wide, strong jaw-line, and his blue eyes were the key to put any women in a spell. His voice strong and deep, could command a royal army, like his father. His charm itself could win wars. His looks could probably make humans worship them once again.

The fluttering of her heart had switched to her stomach. But a pounding heart and a fluttering stomach did not keep her from forgetting her lessons. She curtsied, like any proper lady, and returned a genuine smile as he kissed her hand. She knew her cheeks had turned pink; there wasn't much she could do, so she kept her eyes to the floor, and brought up her hand to her face again to try and hide her embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was blushing in front of the prince. She did not want to be another love stricken maiden waiting for him to sweep her off her feet. And yet he said nothing. No narcissistic comment, or snide remark. He was becoming more likable each second.

She promised herself to keep the redness of her cheeks away, when the second son was introduced. She did not want to look improper, or childish by getting swayed by just a simple kiss on the hand.

"My second son, Loki."

She straightened up, and prepared to meet the other prince; who to her dismay, she had not heard about. She knew his name, and his existence of course, but her friends were so smitten with Thor, they never bothered to tell her gossips about the other son of Asgard. Therefore she did not know what to expect of him. Was he as dashing as his brother? Just as strong? Just as broad shouldered?

Then her eyes met his.

And she was in a trance

Sorcery • Magic • Dream • Nightmare

Whatever it was, Rica forgot to curtsy. She forgot to blink, and she forgot to keep her mouth from parting in awe. She stared at him with pink lips slightly parted, and her doe-like eye widened in shock. He greeted her father and mother first, taking his time to reach her. But when he did step in front of her, their eyes met once again. His cold, dark, mysterious, eyes…it was terrifying.

But oh so delicious.

He smirked at her and slowly kissed the porcelain skin of her knuckles, never breaking eye contact. And without releasing her hand, he used his other to gently touch her chin, discreetly shutting her open mouth. His touch sent violent chills down her spine.

"Beautiful sorceress," he started, his smirk returning. "Have you come to put my brother and me in a trance as well? I have heard that the bat of your eyelashes alone could put countless gods under a powerful spell...Now that I know your lashes mean no harm, will you let me hear you speak?" His smirk widened.

Rica could not tell if his words were spoken with mockery, or if he truly was this charming and delicious. She pushed it from her thoughts and finally curtsied.

"If that were true, my prince," she offered him her best smile. "Both of you would already be asking for my hand, for I have blinked many times since I have stepped foot in this hall; To prove to myself I was not dreaming."

Loki chuckled and shot her a sly smile before returning beside his brother, leaving her even pinker then when she had met Thor.

Embarrassed, and slightly frightened, she couldn't help but notice something odd about him. Something about his demeanor, as well as the way he gazed upon her, made her heart beat in fear, as well as in excitement. He was a powerful sorcerer, and he was definitely dangerous.

Loki was the one her father had seen.

She would be kept away from him.

But the moment their eyes had met, Rica had already become his.

* * *

English isn't my first language, so I am sorry if I have grammatical mistakes. Please let me know if there are any that really bother you. I will try to fix them. :D

Please review! Either positive or negative feedback is appreciated! I can't improve my writing without criticism, and I don't know whether to continue this or not if I don't get any positive feedback either! So if you think this story is crap, and I should quit right now, then say it! If you like it, and would like me to continue, then please say that too!

It gives me motivation to keep going.


	3. Fester

**To everyone who was reading this, ****I would like to apologize. I had lost the email to this account, so I was not able to update it. I finally found it, so I can continue. ****I am editing the chapters I had posted. but minor changes, so please be patient with me.**

**I will post new stuff soon.**

* * *

Thor, the movie, as well as Norse mythology do not belong to me.

The only thing that belongs to me is Rica, and the story.

Enjoy

* * *

**Fester**

The next morning, after Rica had dressed into a lace, floor length cream gown, and was fixing her white, pin-straight hair when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Opening it, she found the God of Thunder smiling at her, dressed in his usual armor. She eyed it, curious if it was as heavy as it looked. She couldn't understand how they could go about their day so easily, as if it weighed nothing. She had never worn armour, and wasn't planning on it anytime in the near future. She had her magic, and that was enough to protect her.

Thor had kindly offered to take her on a tour of Asgard. Wanting to explore, she accepted and fetched her black cloak before following him back out to the throne room, where they had first met.

Her brother was already there, dressed in his lightweight armour, and a cloak over his shoulders. He bid her good morn and smiled at her before going back to speaking with a gorgeous, dark haired maiden that stood next to him.

"I apologize my lady, your brother was already wondering the halls this morning, so I had invited him before knocking on your door. I hope that was alright." Thor explained, feeling a little guilt for speaking to Meili first. He wanted to be the gentlemen his father taught him to be.

"Oh of course. It is no trouble, my lord. My brother has always had a large appetite, so I only guess to what he was up to this morning." She smiled when she reached a chuckle from Thor. She was lead to the four others who stood next to her brother, Thor's hand guiding her by her back.

"And please, call me Thor. No need for formalities."

"Then I beg you to call me Rica as well."

"Very well." He smiled and looked up at the others, making them stop their chatter. "I introduce my friends."

A blonde man with a charming smile cut him off. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three at your service!" he smiled and kissed Rica's hand. "It is an honor to finally meet the princess of Vanaheim. My name is Fandral."

Rica smiled back and curtsied, meeting Volstagg and Hogun in a much similar fashion. She turned to the dark haired maiden and smirked in a friendly matter. "And this must be Lady Sif. I hope my brother hasn't displeased you too much. While he loves women, he isn't too smart when it comes to conversing with them. Especially someone as lovely as you. You will have him tongue-tied for weeks!" She jested, earning a large smile from the maiden. Rica playfully frowned at her brother when he lightly nudged her arm, giving her a warning look. She apologized and grinned, making him roll his eyes.

"I've had my share of displeasing men, my lady. And believe me when I say I can have them **afraid **of me for weeks." Sif smirked back and glanced over at Meili, his face a little red from embarrassment as he decided to join Thor instead.

"She sure can be frightening." Volstagg muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't marry her even if Asgard was falling." Fandral whispered to his bearded friend, chuckling at each other's jest.

Sif shot them a menacing glare, making them clear their throats and look away from each other, as if nothing had been shared between them.

Rica only giggled and looked at Thor with puzzled eyes. "Where is your brother, if I may be so bold to ask?" She could not deny the fact that Loki's absence disappointed her. She was hoping to look upon his fierce face once again. Her fingers were fidgeting with the lace of her dress, hoping to hear good news. She was blinking more than normal. Which she knew, showed her nervousness.

She knew her brother could see right through her and she knew he could practically see the butterflies in her stomach. He was her twin, after all. She shot him a look to keep this thoughts silenced, but he only smirked at her in return.

"Unfortunately, my brother could not join us. He had to speak to father about an urgent matter."

"Urgent matter?" Rica had to step quickly to keep up with the towering god. "Is everything alright?"

Thor laughed and patted her shoulder. "Everything is alright, Rica. Only a simple family matter."

She nodded in understanding and stopped to fall back with Sif. Even if Lady Sif was indeed a warrior, she was still eager to speak to Rica about female matters. So while the tour went on, the two women giggled to each other as they exchanged whispers of secrets, making sure to keep their distance from the group, to avoid any prying ears.

"I do not envy you, Rica." Sif started, eyes full of sympathy. "I suppose you are not here just for visiting purposes."

She took a quick glance at Sif and smiled half-heartedly, looking down at the grass as they reached the gardens. "Yes well, that was part of it," she paused a bit and gave her new friend a smirk. "My parents are not very cunning were they?"

Sif laughed, muffling it with her mouth when Thor and Meili glanced back at them with quizzical stares. "Well, I suppose Thor is a fantastic match for any young princess." Sif's voice dropped in pitch, and it sounded more strained then before.

Rica arched an eyebrow at Sif's tone of voice when she muttered the last comment to her. Sif kept smiling at her but Rica could tell it was not full hearted. Rica couldn't help but grin and pat her friend's hand knowingly.

"Don't worry, my lovely, strong friend." Rica whispered, stealing a glance at Thor. "I am not interested in the one you seek." Rica let Sif's arm out of her grasp when she widened her eyes and gasped in surprise. "Your secret is very well hidden. I could not tell until you mentioned him moments ago. And do not worry, it is safe with me." Rica winked and walked further into the gardens, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Sif cleared her throat and tried to clear the embarrassment from her face. She thanked her quietly and averted the conversation to a different subject.

But they were back to that subject in a matter of seconds. Sif looked at Rica with an arched eyebrow, curiosity written plainly across her face.

"If he isn't who you are…" she paused, trying to find the right words, "seeking." She hesitantly added, finding it odd to speak of men as if they were objects. "Who do you desire?" Sif leaned in even closer to Rica, and whispered the question, lowering her tone and giving her a suggestive look.

"Oh-" Rica blushed like mad and covered her face with both her hands, careful not to scratch her skin with her long, polished nails. She whined at Sif for causing her to think impure thoughts. "Oh Sif, you are going to turn my whole body pink with embarrassment." The slender woman seated herself on stone bench and watched as her new friend did the same.

Sif grabbed Rica's wrists and gently peeled her hands away from her face.

Rica pouted and looked at Sif with large eyes, trying to avoid the question.

"You know my secret. It is only fair I know of yours." Sif patiently waited with a grin on her face, her hands still clutching Rica's wrist with a firm hold.

Rica opened her mouth but then closed it, her mind looking for the right words. She bit her lip. After a few minutes of contemplating her words, she sighed in defeat and opened her lips in hesitation.

"I - " she paused and looked at Sif again "T-to put it simply, I am attractive to gods who are tall, dark and mysterious. I value intelligence more than strength-"

Rica could not continue her explanation to Sif, because the woman had already dropped her wrists and was now silencing a squeal in delight.

"No!" Her smile was so wide, Rica frowned at her friend; secretly wishing she wouldn't raise her voice so much – she could alarm the rest of the party. "I did not mean anything ill hearted. I am happy for you! Well, honestly, I am happier for him, because he is so damn picky. I know, with my heart that you are going to make that stubborn god finally realize love is not just for mortals."

"Wish me luck, my friend, for I will definitely require it."


	4. Spoil

**To everyone who was reading this, I would like to apologize. I had lost the email to this account, so I was not able to update it. I finally found it, so I can continue. I am editing the chapters I had posted. but minor changes, so please be patient with me.**

**I will post new stuff soon.**

* * *

Thor, the movie, as well as Norse mythology do not belong to me.

The only thing that belongs to me is Rica, and the story. I'm just writing this for pure fun. I need to let my overactive imagination out sometimes.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Spoil**

When the party reached the training grounds, Rica excused herself. She bowed in gratitude to the warriors and parted, explaining her inability to entertain anyone of them in training. Her words were only partially true, but she had also wanted some time to herself, to explore the beautiful gardens while the clouds still blocked the sun's heavy rays of heat.

And she did just that. Warm colored flowers circled her as she enjoyed the peace and quiet of the place. A comforting breeze swept through her long tresses, making her use one of her hands to push the lock of hair away from her face. As soon as she did so, she caught the sight of the end of a black cloak at a balcony high above her.

Her heart jumped, when she realized whom it was up in the balcony, and she froze. Her hand was still caught behind her ear, as the other clenched her lace dress even tighter. Her eyes wide, she kept staring at the balcony above her, waiting, hoping, to catch a glimpse of her prince once again.

Her wish was granted when he stepped out with a large, leather bound book in his hand. He had an exhausted look on his face as he leaned over the railing and lowered his forehead on his arm. The other, that clutched the book, hung limp over the railing.

She was only granted a peek at his face before he hid his face in his arm, but that was enough to bring color to her cheeks and the butterflies fly once again. She could hear her heart beat faster, making her lower the hand on her hair to her heart, as if she could touch it to calm it from its feverous attacks.

She was under a spell. She swore he had put her in a trance – a trance to make her captivated by him. To make her eyes look at no one but him. For her heart to race for him, and her lips to crave his and his alone. She bit her lip at the impure thoughts of his caressing hers.

She gasped and brought both her hands to her cheeks, looking away in embarrassment. She had never though of such things about another. She had, of course, heard of romance, and has had intercourse, like any other goddess and god. It was a duty for every being of the high realms to practice safe intercourse preparations – so that once they met their match; they could unite in the upmost perfection.

But the duties she had performed were meaningless. They were empty acts, and it was mostly the same with everyone else. She couldn't help but feel surprised to find herself having thoughts of lust about a particular man. A dangerous god, a prince she feared, yet wanted nothing more than to get swept up in his arms.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, sudden thump, only centimeters away from her.

She screamed in surprise and jumped away, causing her to fall back onto the grass. Quickly sweeping her feet under her, like any proper princess, she clutched at her chest with both hands, breathing heavily and her heart beating faster, for a different purpose.

She leaned forward and placed a hand on the ground in front of her to peek at the item from the sky.

The leather bound book Loki had been holding, now lay sprawled on the grass before her, its pages bent and wrinkled from the weight of the binding.

She looked up to see the prince with a smirk on his face. But as soon as she had seen that, he walked back inside, leaving her staring up at the balcony with longing eyes.

She knew what he was asking for her to do. She also suspected this was a purposeful act – for what reason, she could not guess. Picking up the book, she clutched the hem of her dress once again and ran out of the gardens, and inside the royal palace of the gods. Rica quickened her pace as she looked franticly for the room that overlooked the gardens. She knew the room where she had seen Loki was far above the room she was currently residing in.

So with newfound motivation to find the mysterious room, and to get close to the prince, she smiled a little to herself and walked through the halls, still clutching the book to her chest. She was practically skipping with joy.

She was slightly out of breath when she found the large double doors of the room she had been seeking. Brass and brown leather covered the double doors, making it look too magnificent for her to feel worthy enough to enter. With slight hesitation, she placed her slender fingers on the door, delicately pushing it open with the palm of her hand.

Rica peeked her curious head in before fully entering. She almost dropped the book when she was met with the largest archive of books she had ever gazed upon. The magnificence of the room, plus the number of books outbid the library she had back home in Vanaheim.

She knew she looked like a child with her mouth open in awe and eyes widened like saucers. She spun around slowly, letting her eyes feast on the sight before her. She let her fingers trace the top of the leather furniture as she made herself deeper into the Library, her eyes never leaving the books that lined the walls.

"I believe I owe you an apology-" She turned to see Loki chuckling at her from the other end of the room. He was standing on a pedestal, as his hands supported a stack of books. Noticing the book in her hands, he added "and gratitude – for returning my book."

She nodded and waited for him to put the books back in its rightful place. "A bit of light reading?" she grinned up him, handing him his book back. "If you wish to know about my people, it is perhaps much easier to ask – I am at your disposal until I return to Vanaheim."

He smirked and looked down at the heavy book he now held. It was a part of a large collection of the Vanir – the gods of sorcery. He looked up at Rica and offered her a hand, leading her to a plush, leather loveseat.

The table before her was stacked high with books. Mostly of sorcery; including green magic, black magic, and white magic. She picked up the white leather book and flipped through it, curious to what she could find about her abilities.

"It is said that a Vanir with the power of white magic saved my father from loosing his sight in battle. Without him, my father would have lost both eyes, instead of one. Ever since, he has been grateful for your people, and respectful of your powers. Your father always came to my fathers aid in times of need."

"And so has yours." She smiled up at him and closed the book, leaving it on her lap. Loki kept placing books back into the shelves as she watched his fluid movements. Trying to keep her mind pure, she asked him a curious question.

"Do you know who this Vanir is? The one you speak of? The one who casted white magic upon your father?"

"My father refuses to tell me. He told me he was under a contract with your father to keep that information concealed. Only our parents know." Loki's face fell a little at her questions. He cleared his throat and continued to avoid her eyes.

Rica looked down at the book once again in disappointment. She was hoping to find a powerful white sorcerer to help her improve her skills. It was no doubt that she was one of the more powerful white sorceresses in Vanaheim, but she wanted to surpass all expectations – she wanted to make her parents proud. Proud for knowing they did not raise a daughter who was only good for producing an heir. But then again, her brother would be the heir; therefore a son would only be needed if something were to happen to her brother.

She shuddered at the dreary thought and looked back up at Loki, who had now taken a seat in a large armchair, with an old book in his hands. He gingerly flipped through the frayed pages, careful not to damage them. Rica noticed the pages contained hand written notes, not printed ones.

"May I ask what you are looking at?" she asked in curiosity, scooting a bit closer to him. She desperately wanted him to sit next to her, but she knew he was too proper to do something so forward. She unconsciously shifted away from him when she realized she might have been unladylike in her actions. "I'm sorry. I am being too nosy"

Loki only chuckled and took a glance up at her before looking back down at his little book. "It is only a journal." He explained, finally closing the book and looking up at her. "My father used to keep journals of his…adventures, if one could call it that," he smiled at his choice of words and tucked the book away in his cloak. "I was hoping to find the healing Vanir mentioned in one of them, but no luck, I'm afraid."

He must have noticed her curious glances, because he had continued to explain that he had found the journal about his childhood, and he would rather read it in privacy. "Especially when I have you for company, my lady." He added sweetly.

His smirk and words made her bubble with excitement. But the large smile on her face dropped when she remembered how dreadful he had looked on the balcony. She frowned with worry when she finally noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and the paleness of his skin.

She didn't care if it was unladylike. She didn't care if Loki swatted her away or had her punished for the actions she was about to commit. In one fluid motion, Rica gracefully stood out of her seat, floated up to him, dropped down to her knees and gently cupped his face. She ignored the spark she felt when she touched his flesh. She also ignored the pounding of her heart at their closeness, and she also ignored the look of shock and disgust on Loki's face.

"You are not well," she started, her brows knitting together with concern. She relaxed when his angered face softened at her words. "You have not slept well…" she was more concerned then she probably should have been. But she was already attached to Loki before she could even stop herself.

"Its none of your concern," his voice was soft, but Rica could hear the irritation in his voice. She winced when he tore away from her and scowled down at her as if she were inferior. "You-" his voice came out harsh and deep, making her glance away in shame. He pushed his fingers through his hair, and leaned back in his chair, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. Then he abruptly sat up straight and glared down at her.

"You are like a porcelain doll-" His had gone back to his cold, hard features. He was neither smiling, nor frowning; his face was so unreadable it alarmed her. " -Ready to shatter at the touch of my fingertips." He whispered as he traced her jaw and lifted her face up to him.

Rica reluctantly looked back into his eyes before quickly looking away again, wide eyed and frightened beyond words. She winced once again when his hand tightened its grip on her jaw. Her frail hand shot up to grip his wrist, hoping he would let her go. But when he showed no signs of removing his hand, Rica closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate on her abilities, instead of the pain of her face.

Loki snapped his hand away from her when he felt his wrist slightly warm. He gazed down at his wrist with a confused look and then back at her. His wrist looked completely normal. No burn marks, nothing.

She avoided his gaze, and without a word, put on a cold, emotionless mask. She shot him a look before bringing her hand up and mending the pain. Her fingertips glowed a little when she touched her bruised skin. The red blotchy skin faded back to a perfect, milky white.

She stood up after making sure her magic had worked: the bags under his eyes had disappeared, and his skin finally held some color. He looked much more handsome and healthy - and it petrified her when she realized she had gone even deeper under his spell.

Rica left before he had time to fully understand what she had done. But all she could remember while collapsing on the floor of her room was the menacing glare in his eyes when he had held her face.

She shook violently with horror, as silent tears trickled down her pale cheeks.


	5. Putrefy

**To everyone who was reading this, I would like to apologize. I had lost the email to this account, so I was not able to update it. I finally found it, so I can continue. I am editing the chapters I had posted. but minor changes, so please be patient with me.**

**I will post new stuff soon.**

* * *

Thank you to: Clouds-Aloud561 and for reviewing **every chapter**! You two make me so happy! I've always been reluctant to write, or post anything on FF because I thought my stories would just be a waste of space on this site. ^^ so thank you for the motivation.

Meahay : Thank you!...I think that was a compliment... I hope I don't portray Loki wrong :( I'm worried every time I write his part, because I keep thinking I am writing him wrong or waaay off character.

**Like I mentioned before, constructive criticism is always welcome, because I would love to improve my writing.**

If the story is too slow, the character is too unbelievable (Mary-sue? is that what its called?), or anything, please, don't be afraid to point these out.

You won't hurt my feelings.

Thor, the movie, as well as Norse mythology do not belong to me.

The only thing that belongs to me is Rica, and the story. I'm just writing this for pure fun. I need to let my overactive imagination out sometimes.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Putrefy**

Rica didn't show her face for the rest of the day. She had many visitors knock on her door to express their worry, yet all Rica could do was put on a fake smile and appear as cheerful as she could as she explained her tiredness and her need for solitude. Her parents knew better than to bother her even more, though they could see right through her mask. Her new Asgardian friends were oblivious, yet kind enough to grant her wishes. Thor had even sent up her supper to her chambers.

Her brother, being as protective as he was, decided to push her beyond her limits, which made the situation between them bitter, making him leave her quarters in frustration. She flinched when he slammed the door behind him.

Rica could only sigh and comb her fingers through her hair as she plopped down on the chair on the veranda. She was embarrassed to show her face in public, for fear of Loki. Would he tell her parents that she had been in his company in private? Just the two of them in the library, secluded, alone, and almost romantic, if spoken as plainly as so. She did not want to give her parents or the King and Queen of Asgard any false hope. Or would he be angry, and hurt her once again?

Her paranoid mind flashed through so many possible outcomes, it scared her beyond all reason. She felt childish to lie to her peers and trap herself into her room, but she couldn't help it. She replayed the interaction with Loki many times through her head, and yet she still couldn't find a reasonable explanation to his reactions. She still could not understand why he had become angry with her.

The only thing she had done was heal him. She did not mean to offend...and yet, she had, since why else would he act so furiously towards her?

But she also knew fully well, that even if she felt safe in her room, Loki could easily waltz right through her bedroom doors and destroy her right then and there. She shivered at the thought, but pushed it away, accusing the cold wind that swept past her. She pulled her cloak around her tighter and looked down at the gardens with tired eyes.

Her half-shut eyes widened in a split second when she spotted the blue of the god in the gardens. If it were any other situation, it would seem a bit comical to see the two of them switched. She was now inside, while he was gazing up at her. But his eyes were not soft or warm.

Once his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes turned into a piercing glare, her body froze. She couldn't tell if it was just her body reacting to her fear, or if he had used some kind of magic to keep her from moving. Either way, she couldn't move, and she couldn't look away.

But before she could whisper his name, he was gone in a blink of an eye.

She placed a sickly, pale hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Her other hand had gripped the arm of the chair so tightly, that her fingers were starting to ache. She stood up, weak and still shaking from her brief encounter with her terrifying, yet beautiful god.

"Rica?" The sound of her door opening made her squeak and her heart jump out of her chest. Sif stood at the open doors, her face full of concern. She smiled at the sight of her weak friend and closed the door behind her.

Rica sat on her bed and beckoned the woman over. "Is everything alright?" She asked, a bit confused to why she was here.

"We are having a celebratory supper tomorrow. I do hope you will have recovered by then." Sif answered, chuckling a little at Rica's confusion. "As I suspected...you forgot."

Rica bit her lip and looked at Sif guiltily, laughing with the woman. "And that is why you are here to remind me."

"Thank the King, you're not ignorant after all."

"I know, I amaze myself sometimes." The two of them jested, yet Rica was only half-hearted in her responses. She did not want to worry her much more, and yet she couldn't bring her to joke with Sif fully.

"I do hope you can attend. It would be lovely to see a friendly face. And have another woman with me to fend off the men." She winked and grabbed Rica's hands with hers.

"I'll go. Only because you are asking me to."

"Fantastic," Sif replied as she jumped off the bed with excitement. "I'll leave you for now. I will come fetch you tomorrow. We will go together."

"Unless Thor appears at your door and asks you to accompany him."

"Oh," Sif frowned "Thor and Loki both are expected to stay by the King and Queen's side to welcome the guests."

Rica nodded in apology, hoping she did not dampen the maiden's mood. "Alright, then we will go together." She smiled, genuinely this time. The warmth of Sif's company seemed to brighten Rica's temper as well.

"Now sleep!"

* * *

Rica spent the next morning with Sif in the gardens, feeling much refreshed after a day to herself. Sif told her stories of adventures she had gone on with the men, as well as details of each of the members. Her face would flush pink whenever she spoke of Thor in front of her.

"Have you decided what you will wear tonight?" Sif asked her out of the blue, peering up at the taller female. She paused and smelled the roses in front of her and smiled.

Rica only shook her head and did the same. "I do not have much to choose from, so it will not take long."

"Nonsense! We will go choose right now!" Sif grabbed her hand and lead her inside and away from the sun.

She was starting to feel light headed, so she was more than happy to follow Sif through the castle and into safe grounds. Rica expected her to walk to her chambers, yet they arrived at a new door.

A door much smaller than hers, but just as beautiful.

"Welcome to my room." Sif smiled and pushed the doors open, welcoming her friend inside. "Help me choose my dress, and I will help you choose yours!"

Rica could only smirk and close the door behind her. "Must look perfect for the prince, yes?"

Sif nodded eagerly, ignoring the blush forming on her cheeks. Parties were the only occasion she could show her femininity – Sif always supported light amour like her fellow warriors, therefore she always worried she could not appeal to Thor in the way a normal goddess could.

Rica didn't have the heart to tell her that Thor probably liked the fact that she was different. But with a smile on her face and the heart of a teenager, the two of them spent the day shuffling through dresses, makeup, and hair arrangements to make sure they would be perfect for the eyes of their gods.

They had decided that Sif looked best in blue. It was a beautiful, shimmering blue. It wasn't too light, and it wasn't too dark. It complimented her olive skin tone, and her dark hair, which she wore up in an elegant updo, just for the occasion. Sif also seemed to know perfectly well that the gown complimented her figure. She was wearing it proudly, with no hint of shame. Even if her breast were, indeed, showing. The men could thank the plunging neckline of her garment.

Rica had chosen a baby pink gown, which was more modest then her friend's. Tight sleeves covered her upper arms, down to her elbows, and her breasts - or lack thereof - were tucked away behind a high neckline; she tried to show as less skin as possible. But that being said, the dress had a low open back, with a bow at the base, right above her tailbone.

"You love lace, don't you?" Sif commented, touching the fabric of Rica's dress with her nimble fingers.

Rica did, love lace. She loved the intrigue designs and the look of them. She preferred the smaller, more detailed fabrics compared to the larger, but she admired them all nonetheless.

Rica only smiled and slipped on her tall heels before having her arm grabbed and laced with Sif's. Rica couldn't help but smile at the way her friend acted. While she was indeed female, she showed masculinity at the oddest of times.

A rush of voices greeted the two as they entered the large dining hall. The room was filled with high-class members of Asgard, all dressed in brilliant colors. Her brother was in the company of Sif's companions, and her parents were eagerly speaking to other members of the evening.

Rica wasn't expecting the celebration to be this large, and with so many...guests.

Despite her discomfort, Rica exchanged a courageous smile with her parents, letting then know that she was fine, and quite alive. But unknown to Sif, Rica was never one for social situations. She wasn't the social butterfly her people expected her to be. Like any proper princes, Rica always tried her best to act like she was a natural: a natural at being an entertainer, and feeling at home in large crowds of people.

But there was only a limit to what she could take. Aside from the fact that her brother was male, there was an obvious reason Meili was expected to take the throne. He could talk smoothly with anyone he met, and he definitely showed warmth and an air of calmness in situations like these. He was the perfect, future King. Unfortunately, Rica was quite the opposite. She was never the confident type, but she gave herself credit for being good at deceiving people when it came to her faults.

Rica was an imperfect Princess.

And imperfection was unacceptable. Imperfection scared her, angered her, disgusted her, and made her panic beyond limits of normality.

She lived for perfection.


	6. Perish

**To everyone who was reading this, I would like to apologize. I had lost the email to this account, so I was not able to update it. I finally found it, so I can continue. I am editing the chapters I had posted. but minor changes, so please be patient with me.**

**I will post new stuff soon.**

Thor, the movie, as well as Norse mythology do not belong to me.

The only thing that belongs to me is Rica, and the story. I'm just writing this for pure fun. I need to let my overactive imagination out sometimes.

enjoy.

* * *

**Perish**

'Oh my sickly, porcelain doll…'

If eyes could speak, that was what Loki's would have said when it found hers in a heartbeat, the second she stepped into his line of sight.

Rica only ignored him and let her friend lead her away into the crowd; which normally, she would avoid, for her fear of confrontation, and the social pressure to keep up a proper conversation without hesitation.

But luckily for her, she didn't have to do much talking, since Sif was doing such a fine job at keeping the conversation entertaining, and alive. If it were Rica speaking, the conversation would have ended in awkward silence, which forced an even more awkward parting.

Rica kept fiddling with her hair in nervousness, even though she had spent countless of minutes in front of the mirror, fixing it into perfection. Her pure-white hair curled in loose curls down her back, and the fringe at her forehead kissed the tops of her lashes. She and Sif had decided that it was best to curl her hair that night, since it was naturally so straight – it would give Loki something to stop and glance back at her a second time.

She knew her desire for perfection was more than obsessive, and she knew it. But the last thing she wanted was a panic attack if she were to realize her hair was asymmetrical. The sleeves on her dress were measured that morning to ensure its alikeness, and the bow in the back was sewn in place to keep it from untying.

When it was time to dine, Rica was seated next to Sif and an older woman, who was eagerly speaking to her mother without skipping a beat or pausing for air. Rica stifled a snicker before turning to her friends. The three warriors were seated next to Sif, and Thor, Loki and Meili sat in front of them, on the opposite side of the table.

Rica paled in realization as Loki sat directly in front of her. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she had forgotten about the fact that Loki would be sitting with them at dinner. She felt claustrophobic. She did not have the time to mentally, and emotionally prepare herself to face him.

"Are you aright my lady? You are as white as a sheet!"

"Oh Fandral," she sighed, a little annoyed at his remark. "I am always as white a sheet."

Her comment brought forth a chuckle from their silent friend Hogun, and a friendly slap on Fandral's back from Volstagg.

"It seems you have lost your touch with woman!" The hungry man exclaimed, raising both of his eyebrows in mock surprise.

Fandral muttered fowl things about his friend under his breath and returned to his dinner with a defeated sigh. "I am sorry, my lady."

"I've been meaning to ask you that," Thor gulped down his drink and smashed his glass, demanding more. "Why are you so pale, Rica? If I didn't know any better, I would think you were ill. I have never laid my eyes upon anyone with such milk-like skin."

She looked up at Thor, surprised by his question. She had also wondered that as well, but she never expected it to bring about such attention.

"You are also the polar opposite to your own twin." Thor added before she could reply, giving her a charming, heart-melting smile to show he meant no harm in his words.

Any woman who didn't find Thor attractive was blind. Rica cleared her throat and looked away and back to her food, ignoring the blush that crept up to her cheeks.

Thor took a glance at Meili before continuing. "He has dark, curly locks, golden skin, and built – lean, but built. You, Rica, on the other hand, are incredibly pale, with straight white hair. You are also so skeleton-like; only skin and bones. You seem so malnourished and sickly. If you put on some meat and muscle, you could probably give Lady Sif a good competition." His eyes turned soft with concern.

Rica looked down at her plate, avoiding the prince's eyes. She had blushed when Thor smiled at her, but it vanished as fast as it had appeared. She did not want to be pitied or cause any unnecessary concern. She wasn't ill, and she had always thought she ate more than any goddess because of her abnormal height. She knew there was nothing wrong with her.

"She has always been so, my friends." Meili answered for her, a sad smile on his lips. She knew he had not completely forgiven her for their quarrel earlier that day, but he was never the one to hold a grudge. "I believe our common traits are only in our height and our eyes." He exclaimed, secretly proud of the fact that he was indeed taller than Thor; which was quite alarming, since Thor wasn't a stout god. "Sure, she may not be as tall as I am, but her fingers are definitely longer. They are like spider legs – especially with those nails. Used to frighten me whenever she would use them on my back to wake me up in the mornings."

"I suppose it's not uncommon for siblings to not look alike, brother."

Rica was surprised to hear Loki speak up from across the table. He had finished his meal, and was sipping from his drink, in a more graceful matter, unlike Thor.

Thor laughed at his brother's words, finding them to be true. "Indeed brother! We are not alike either!" Thor slapped his brother's back and dropped the subject.

She suppressed a giggle when Loki coughed up his drink and glared at Thor, who had moved onto his stories of adventures, leaving both Loki and Rica in peace.

Her heart returned to its normal pace, and but her mind was occupied with his words. She wondered why she had been so oddly different from when she was a little girl, and yet she had never really bothered to ask her parents or even let it bother her. She had been lead to believe that she just hasn't met anyone like her, and there were plenty in Asgard that shared her traits. But recently, after knowing that her thoughts were false, she couldn't help but think that maybe she was the only one who looked so…porcelain.

Rica looked up to see Loki staring back at her, his drink still clutched in one hand, as the other rested under his chin. His eyebrows were low, and his eyes glazed as if he were deep in thought. He mouth remained shut as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

She tried not to let his stare make her uncomfortable, but once the food on her plate and the drink in her cup had emptied, she had nothing else to distract her with. She tried to listen to Thor's stories, but her eyes and mind kept going back to him, as if she wanted to reassure herself that his attention was on her, and her alone.


	7. Consume

**To everyone who was reading this, I would like to apologize. I had lost the email to this account, so I was not able to update it. I finally found it, so I can continue. I am editing the chapters I had posted. but minor changes, so please be patient with me.**

**I will post new stuff soon.**

* * *

Thor, the movie, as well as Norse mythology do not belong to me.

The only thing that belongs to me is Rica, and the story. I'm just writing this for pure fun. I need to let my overactive imagination out sometimes.

enjoy.

* * *

**Consume**

Once the dinner has finished and Odin had motioned everyone to retire into a different room to continue the festivities, she was more than grateful for his words and the opportune moment that he had stood up. He had saved her from such an awkward situation.

But she was too quick to thank the king. As she was following her new friends to the next room, she was stopped by a strong, icy grip on her elbow. His long fingers circled around her, tightening to keep her from slipping away. She felt as if he was desperately trying to hold onto soap. Gentle enough to make sure it wouldn't slip away, but firm enough to entrap it.

"Are you afraid of me?" She shivered as Loki's breath tickled her ear, his voice close. She felt him behind her, as his other hand gently placed itself on her left hip. It was an innocent touch. Just another hand to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere.

Rica moved her head slightly to the right, as if she could steal a glance at his face. But he had moved away just as quick, leaving her cold once again in his absence. She didn't utter a word when he led her outside the room, and into the hall.

He had an icy look on his face, which reminded her of the minutes they had shared earlier that day. His face was stern and emotionless, making Rica start to panic. But before she could question his motives, and actually break down in fear, he graced her with his words.

"What are you?" he asked her, his voice lowered and hushed, as if he were afraid of prying ears. His hand was turning her wrist blue again, from gripping too firmly.

"I don't understand-" And she didn't. She was born in Vanaheim, to a Vanir family. She was royal, Vanir blood. There was nothing else she could be. Her father did not visit many other worlds, so she could not have been a long-lost child. She was no elf, dwarf, giant, nor creature. She was a goddess, of pure, royal, Vanir blood.

"Healing magic, yes. But that was not pure white magic that you suggested you knew. You did not use white magic on me. What did you use?" He forcefully spat out the last four words, as if he could scare her into telling him her secret.

Rica furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him with confusion and with panic. It was white magic. She was certain of it. Her parents had told her so themselves. Even if it wasn't white magic, she didn't know any other magic that could heal. He was beginning to make her angry at his words of accusation. It was not his place to discriminate her so.

"And you-" his voice slightly turned to disgust when he whispered the next lines. "You have no golden glow or warmth, you have lips that hardly smile, and you are too emotionless to be called a goddess. Near-flat breasts that obviously can't lure any man, god or mortal, and you have no curves to taunt them in their sleep. Disproportionate long legs and eyes too pale.

"We are hardly different in age, and yet you seem so frail…so…underdeveloped…what are you?" His large hand hesitantly cupped her cheek, too firmly to be romantic. "I could-" he licked his lips and stared down at her his eyes dark with demented hunger, his face only centimeters away. "-I could damage you so easily…I could break you …rip you apart…you would shatter under my fingertips, my little porcelain doll."

"But my prince," Rica swallowed her panic, and with a quiet, whisper, she breathed out, "You have no golden glow or warmth as well. You are cold, you are dangerous –" She quickened her words when his face began to twist into anger again with her words. "You are too –" she paused to lick her lips, which had gone dry from her nervousness. She could swear Loki could hear her heart beating against her chest. She felt so insignificant, and so brittle… "- Perfect, to be an Asgardian…It is a shame you are not the heir." she used the last of her courage to cautiously raise her fingertips to his lips.

He froze at words, as silence flooded them both. They both stared into each other's eyes; Rica's wide and searching for answers, while Loki only narrowed his and continued to shut her out. She couldn't answer him, because she knew he would keep denying her confessions of being of Vanir blood, and of using white magic. He was stubborn, and unmoving, just like King Odin. Or so her father had said.

The abruptness and brutality of his movements made her flinch away as if she had just been burned. He walked off into the dark corridors without a word, leavings her in the petrifying chaos of her thoughts.

Her knees gave out underneath her, making her slide down the wall with a puff of her gown. Her eyes remained wide and unblinking as she looked into the vast darkness in front of her. Her hands were shaking, her lips were quivering, and her heart was attacking her with full force.

But with silent tears and a small, delicious smirk, Rica finally realized that she wasn't afraid of Loki.

She desperately wanted to get consumed by him.

* * *

I'm still a little hesitant on wether to continue this or not...


End file.
